


blood and sand

by xxcaribbean



Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Spartacus AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcaribbean/pseuds/xxcaribbean
Summary: liam as spartacus, and zayn as sura.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> these are drabbles i wrote ages ago but never posted them to ao3 because i felt they were too short to really post. but i decided to go ahead and post them to make it easier to download for myself, lol. figured maybe someone else would like to read them. dialogue and scenes are taken and inspired by the 2010 tv series.

going off to war isn't something liam had planned to do, but the clan needs him, needs his leadership, and the guilt would surely sink in if he opposed and stayed behind.

the thing is, there's already guilt sitting within the cracks of his heart. normally, though, it wouldn't be that way because he's got someone to mend it, to make it a little better, to ease any pain he's ever had. and while it's never a full cure, liam knows that leaving zayn behind is going to be one of the most difficult things he'll ever have to do.

liam watches zayn as he stands overlooking the land to the east of their village. the sun has only just begun to set, creating a myriad of colors and bathing the beauty of the earth in a deep orange light. zayn's face is part of that beauty, but liam's probably biased, especially after having zayn in his bed for so long, kept him up half the night as he slowly gave zayn everything he could, a peace offering for having to set off the next morning.

but morning is here, and zayn is in nothing but his robes, not caring that he lacks the proper attire, probably weary and disheartened that liam hasn't changed his mind about this.

"my love," liam murmurs, calling out for zayn. "i woke expecting my husband beside me."

carefully, zayn turns, and liam can see how his eyes are a little red, as if he'd been crying. and that further escalates liam's guilt, knowing what he's putting zayn through. he wishes he wasn't, but there'd been call of a threat up north, and liam knew it best to handle it now lest the village pay a price later on down the line.

"thought i'd pray for your safe return," is zayn's answer, quiet and ever humble as he glances back towards the hills resting within the distance.

"haven't even left yet," liam says with a hint of a smile, hoping that maybe he could cheer zayn up.

but that was clearly the wrong thing to say as zayn's breath hitches. now it looks as if a few more tears might fall.

"c'mere," liam offers, extending his hand for zayn to take. and he does, trembling fingers grasping liam's like it might be the last time zayn ever touches him.

so, liam pulls zayn in close, wraps him up in his arms and feels zayn's breath against his neck, keeps them both steady as they feel each others warmth over the cool morning air. "i will come back."

zayn's hands grip liam's shirt, thin and white, made out of cheap cloth because he refuses to spend more on attire than he should. "promises can be broken."

and liam would probably take offense if he knew that zayn wasn't speaking with worry. but he thinks he can feel zayn's heart beating rapidly in his chest, and his fingers grip tighter, and liam has to force them apart just so he can look down at zayn. "when have i ever broken mine?"

it doesn't look like zayn's wracking his brain for an answer, nodding because he already knows it deep within his soul. liam's been the most loyal, loving thing in zayn's life, and liam dare not wither that bond now.

"it's going to be lonely with you gone," zayn says, his hand cupped around liam's neck, playing with the curls that stop just at the nape. "how am i to sleep without you?"

liam hums, pulling zayn close before his lips meet the shell of zayn's ear. "lift your robe."

zayn makes a bit of a startled noise, one liam laughs at until he's pulling away and kneeling before zayn. the other lad is confused, but he does what he's told, carefully lifting up the material while still being cautious that there are other warriors around them giving their love to their families, too. "what is this, liam?" zayn asks, watching liam as he rips off a piece of cloth from his leggings, a thick strap liam keeps with him as he reaches around zayn's thigh.

while liam would most likely smirk if this were any other time, he doesn't right now. his actions are filled with purpose as he takes the cloth and carefully wraps it around zayn's flesh. "keep me close to your thighs," he eventually says, taking the ends of the material and tying it together in a knot. liam then looks up at zayn through the thick of his lashes, gracing zayn with a hopeful look. "the thought will warm us both."

liam's hands remain on zayn's thigh, his thumb brushing warm skin until he begins to lift from his kneel, fingers trailing up until liam's upright. he makes sure to keep his hands on zayn's hips, watches as his husband follows every move he makes like zayn's trying to memorize every part of liam he can in the short amount of time they have left together.

liam would be lying if he said he wasn't doing the same, though.

"i love you," liam says, allowing zayn to brush his knuckles against liam's cheek. "i'll be back before you know it."

while liam hopes that maybe he can finally pull away and make this easier on them both - mostly because he knows he needs to be leaving in a matter of minutes - zayn quickly pulls him forward into a kiss, lips soft and inviting to the point where all the tension liam woke up with this morning at the prospect of leaving, drains away.

their kiss isn't anything unfounded, nor is it too desperate, just a subtle way of expressing their feelings, the senses ruling over judgement as liam feels the way zayn leans into him. zayn opens his mouth and lets liam take his bottom lip between his teeth.

there are more tears sticking to zayn's eyelashes, and surely more will fall as soon as liam turns his back, but the only thing he can do for now, to at least help zayn through this, is to brush them away with the pad of his thumb and whisper, "my love, i hope you'll wait for me."

easily enough, zayn's jaw clenches as if he's about to scold liam for thinking he wouldn't, but then he deflates, the thought most likely whisked away by the looming call of other warriors.

liam must go.

"of course," zayn whispers. "come back to me alive, liam. i'll accept no other fate." and then he's pressing his lips against liam's one last time before gently pushing him away, guiding liam to take a step back from them so that he can leave without changing his mind.

liam can't do that, and zayn would more than hate himself if he was the reason liam didn't follow his heart. resentment was never something that either of them wanted to achieve.

with one final nod, liam casts his eyes over zayn, a pure beauty as the sun continues its rise, the way it's radiates light over zayn and his caring nature. he looks less upset now, but still bothered, and liam can't help the way his heart naturally clenches within his chest.

licking his lips, liam gives one of his smiles to zayn, the one that his husband holds dear, walking backwards as carefully as he can before he turns and heads down to the crowd of men waiting for him. his horse is already prepared, and as he closes the distance, gathering his strength to hoist himself up, he manages to glance back where zayn is still standing.

however, zayn isn't looking in his direction. in fact, he's turned back towards the sun and the mountains, his garments fluttering at his ankles because of the wind, and liam breathes in deeply while he ushers his horse to move, vowing that whatever he does, he'll come back; he'll come back alive and well.

only because zayn asked him to.


	2. Chapter 2

liam falls in love with zayn before he even knows his name.

that might be considered a travesty, but it’s what ultimately brings them together.

+

there’s no reason not to be loud. the feast is far away from liam’s shabby home, a fire and his bed making up the most of his belongings. it’s enough, however, to house such a beautiful creature, particularly the one who’s riding his cock so well.

the roll of the man’s hips leave liam panting, grasping at naked flesh as he gives in and fucks up into tight heat, can’t help but admire the way the light of the fire illuminates them both, stretches across skin and muscle. they’re sweaty, and liam can feel the little drops of pre-cum leaking out of the head of the nameless man’s cock. yet, he doesn’t touch, has an aim for himself and for his partner.

he’s close, though, can feel the shake in his legs, can see the tremble the man holds in his hands as he claws liam’s chest, back arching and head held high, like his dignity remains intact regardless of their current, mischievous activities.

and even so, liam’s proud, doesn’t know much about who he’s brought back to his abode, just knows that they’re worth it as they continue to sink down onto liam’s cock, little whimpers of delight escaping from behind swollen, red-bitten lips.

so, liam sits up, relieves the man of his tiring movements before flipping them over and hovering over such a beautiful man. his eyes are a little hazy, lust filled and hair strewn about, the necklace that used to hang between his collarbone is lopsided, but liam doesn’t mind. it seems that the stranger doesn’t either because his legs draw closed around liam’s hips, and he thrusts them up, nearly begs with his whines what he so very much wants.

liam gives it to him, so ready and willing; liam fucks into the man so easily, feels the drag of his cock sliding in and out of heat. liam chases it, buries his face into the man’s neck where he bites and licks, feels hands travel through his hair before the roots are tugged at.

"please, fuck,” is the only thing that slips off the man’s tongue, and liam does his best to appease. he reaches down between their bodies, grabbing hold of what he’d had in his mouth earlier before squeezing, gently tugging at the cock that sits heavily between their bellies. he’s slow with it, never matches that of his movements with his hips, but it makes for something a lot more pleasurable given that liam’s newfound partner completely relaxes beneath his touch. “almost,” he’s saying.

that’s when liam feels it, the slick spurt of cum that stains his hand, how the man clenches around liam’s cock so tightly, so warmly that liam nearly stutters before he focuses back on his thrusts. they’re longer, less precise in order to draw out the orgasm of his partner, and then with the whispered, “come inside me,” liam loses it, too.

liam buries himself balls deep within the man, rotates his hips as he fills the stranger with his seed, satisfied and arms trembling. he’s trained, though, and weakness isn’t something meant to reside within him so liam does not lose his balance, remains on his forearms so as to not crush the body beneath him.

he doesn’t slide out yet, either. keeps himself still while he presses lingering kisses onto the neck of a beautiful man who has allowed him such pleasure. there’s no movement from the other party either, not until he’s tugging liam’s head up and kissing him with all he has in him. it’s lazy and sloppy, and they’ll most likely require a bath later on down the line, but liam’s busy enjoying the person who’s warmed his bed, hopes to do it again at some point - be it tonight or sometime in his future.

"i have to go," is said sometime later, with one more kiss placed upon liam’s lips before he’s being guided to lay back onto his pile of furs.

the man sits up, clearly not worried about liam’s seed spilling down the back of his thighs.

liam watches from his position, places a hand on the man’s back before sliding it down his spine. his shoulder’s are prominent, both strong and lithe. liam wonders how well he’d fair on his hands and knees, if maybe they’d hold the same power and ability.

he gets dressed, liam’s late night conquest does. and it’s a disappointment to see him slip into a simple robe, tying the ends around his waist to create something more form fitting. they’d been at the feast before they’d snuck off, and liam spares a moment to mourn the material for it’d been shiny and most likely of wealth before he’d soiled it by the dirt under his feet. “you’d break my heart if you did,” liam says, the longing in his voice more than mere mockery.

the man turns, though, away from the fire, his body now both a shadow and a solid object against the light. “ask me to stay,” he replies, head dipped like he knows something liam doesn’t. he finishes with his clothing, smoothes down the material over his thighs, and liam briefly wonders how he’ll fair making it back home, if he’ll walk with some pain, liam a grand reminder of what they shared.

although, liam’s brow furrows, and he sits up, too, reaching for the man before pulling him between his leg. the stranger’s hands grace his shoulders as a way to keep himself steady, and liam finds comfort in their warmth. “stay.”

liam’s answer elicits a snort and a shake of the head. “by name.”

it’s a command if liam’s ever heard one, and normally liam’s not one to take orders. but this time, it’s not that he doesn’t want to answer because he’s being demanded to. it’s merely the fact that liam doesn’t actually know.

which, the stranger nods once before him, understands immediately that what he’s asked will be left where it is, and liam feels the unfortunate fall of his heart in his stomach. maybe if he tried with the people he sleeps with, then maybe they wouldn’t be so quick to dismiss him.

however, the person before liam surprises him by saying, “zayn.”

liam says it in his mind, locking it away in his memory. there’s a chance that they may never cross paths again, but it feels important, especially as he goes on to say, “zayn. as beautiful as the man himself.”

there cannot be a blush on zayn’s cheek, and even if there were, the light of the fire and the darkness of the night would keep it hidden. but liam feels the heat of zayn’s skin beneath his hands as he holds his hips in place, keeps him close to his body despite the fact that only one of them is naked now.

"my name-"

and then zayn’s clicking his tongue and pulling away as if liam going on would be a punishment. “i’d be a fool not to know who you are. there are many stories, liam.”

liam’s eyebrows raise in question, doesn’t seek zayn out again even if he really wants to. he lets the other man roam his quarters, particularly keeping close to the fire as it brings warmth to the room. the orange of the flames lick the air, lighting zayn up in its mild glow where the tan of his skin bristles under watchful eyes. the corner of the man’s mouth is set into a half smile, calm and soft; it lessons the laugh lines while the fire only creates shadows just above his eyes, black haze of lashes dancing across the top of high cheekbones.

"good things, i hope."

zayn smirks before shaking his head, the hair falling across his forehead shifting with his careful movements. “dreadful lover is what most of them say. a fine warrior, on the other hand.”

"that bad?" liam grimaces, and surely that can’t be true. he’s taken many to his bed, and not once have they complained. he might be a little rueful and maybe a tad bit dismissive, but he’s never sought out his pleasure before theirs. "why lay with a man with such an ill reputation?" he then finds himself asking, trying to keep the tone of bitterness out of his voice. mere rumors should not dictate what might not even be true.

zayn, on the other hand, looks relatively amused, glancing up from the fire to look at liam. he looks daring, the sharp angle of his cheekbones contrasting with the brown of his eyes. “the gods led me to your bed.”

truly, liam doesn’t mean to laugh, but he does until he notices that zayn’s not joining in, that he looks rather serious, in fact. zayn licks his lips before adding, “they come to me sometimes.” and then he’s kicking away some of the dirt underneath his foot, the fire hissing as it lands within. “mostly in my dreams.” zayn sounds wistful, like he’s in awe of this himself, like it’s difficult to believe. yet, he could very well be a fool for not listening, and it makes sense why he’d take it a lot more seriously than someone like liam who’s had less luck with their deities.

"and what have they given you?" liam asks. "about me, then, since it seems our affairs are their doing."

zayn blinks and looks down into the fire, and liam wonders if he’s ever had the desire to reach for it. he’d done it once as a child, learned his lesson, a scar remaining towards the bottom of the palm of his hand.

"they showed me the man you could become."

now, liam’s wondering how far he should continue to entertain this, but calling it nonsense wouldn’t be favorable. he’s had good fortune thus far in having a sated life, and spooking zayn would be his undoing. “could?”

"if set upon the right path, yes."

liam clenches his jaw, would very much like to argue with the gods and why they’ve given him such bluntness in the form of a man. but liam’s listening to zayn, and maybe the reason they’ve brought zayn to him becomes clear in the way that liam can’t take his eyes off of him. zayn’s hardly doing anything at all, having nothing but a conversation and standing still whilst doing so, yet he’s the only thing that liam notices.

"what else have the gods told you about my future?" liam presses, might break his luck with that one, but zayn snaps his gaze up towards liam’s, the hint of a smile grazing his features.

"that you will never love another."

at this point, zayn’s smile is wide, his tongue pressed behind his teeth and eyes crinkling at the corner. liam looks on in awe, particularly when zayn gives a low bow before backing away and heading out to finally leave.

something in liam keeps him still, though, makes him hesitate and lose his breath all at once.

and before he knows it, regardless of his nakedness, liam goes after zayn just before he makes it out into the night. he catches the man’s elbow, drawing him back into liam’s chest before he cups the back of zayn’s head and leans in for a kiss.

"stay, zayn," liam quietly asks, the words quick but full of meaning he’s pretty sure he’s never felt before. his heart beats in his chest rapidly, as if it’s dependent upon zayn’s answer for survival.

and then liam has his answer, solid and firm when zayn looks up at him with earnest eyes and finally says, “i thought you’d never ask.”


	3. Chapter 3

liam has been through many fights before. his hands have been stained with blood and flesh of men's bodies he's had to run his blade through. the justification had always been that one of two must die, and liam wasn't ever going to give anyone the satisfaction of taking his life from him. it's his alone to handle with care. many may not respect it, but he most certainly does.

which is why honor might be something important to him, and why he never should've trusted a roman because the truce has been cut, promises broken, and liam feels fury in his bones.

the head of a roman rolls past his feet, but liam pays no attention, steps over it in leu of getting to what he wants. being lured away from his village was a sad mistake, and in order to get home quickly, he has to take care of what's left of his mess.

liam takes a hit or two, the side of his arm cut open, a slash on his face, blood dripping down his flesh. but he doesn't feel its sting. he's in a head rush, eyes set on the last two men standing. they're outnumbered, and liam knows that if he were to fall, then surely someone else will take his place.

for now, though, his blade swings; it cuts through the air and pierces skin. there's a cry in his ears, surely, but liam knows it won't register until much later when he's fast asleep and the sounds fill his dreams.

and so when all is done, and blood pools at liam's feet, it's a victory for all involved. he pushes past his men, knows better than to stand here and attend to his wounds, to take a moment to himself to breathe because if he was betrayed, then the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach looms evermore. he has a right to be worried.

the men follow him, mostly because it's best, a rebellion in whispers that liam would agree with if his heart wasn't set elsewhere. home is where he belongs; his husband is what he aches for, and while the word of a roman has caused his heart wrath, liam must be selfish, must take into account that he owes nothing to anyone who might ask it of him, especially not now.

unless zayn did. he's all that matters.

it's a long trek, liam's horse withered and drained from being pushed, and liam, at some point, lets her loose to follow him rather than him rest his feet while riding. she nudges him gratefully until the path becomes clear, the dead of night dark and unapologetic. his feet are tired, and the blood on him has caked over and dried. it's most likely been hours since they parted ways with their destination, some men even falling behind because liam's too determined.

but there's a worry that sits in the back of his mind. he can't rest, won't allow himself to give in to hunger and fatigue.

and soon enough, he's surely proven correct because just within the distance there are flames, and liam knows for certain that it's his village being burned. the screams cannot be heard from this far out, but liam thinks he can hear the terror anyway.

immediately, he glances to his horse, gives her a gruesome look before urging her still so he can climb on her back. as quick as he can, they're off, and liam doesn't know whether to curse the gods or not, knows that what's happening to his home, to his people is part of the oath broken several hours ago.

but, it goes like this.

liam makes it in record time, with the flames ablaze and high. there are men clad in thick animal skins, dirty and hair matted from living on the edge of humanity. liam knows he should spare a glance to those in the attacker's path, that their lives are worth just the same as his.

but he can't stop, not when both he and his horse ride along, straight down the path that takes liam to what he will eventually call his past home, hoping that maybe he's made it in time.

before liam finds what he's looking for, however, a wounded cry calls out his name, and if he were the faint of heart, surely liam would've sunk to his knees as such a sound. because when liam turns, he halts his horse and finds zayn in the midst of three men, all circling around him while he scrambles away from their leering touches.

he calls for liam again, as if to snap him out of the rush of such a view, and then he's in motion, off his horse and sword at his side because although he's spilled blood, his rages inside his veins, grips his heart and spreads a grimace across his mouth.

at first, the men pay no attention to liam, not before he saddles up behind one of them, manages to press his blade against the threat's throat. he wastes no time dragging it across, blood pooling out of his neck and all down his clothes before liam kicks him forward. the body lands on the ground with a thud, the dirt swirling around his feet from being disturbed.

and that's when it starts. there are growls, no words from the other two attackers, just steady footsteps as they ignore zayn. liam takes position, watches as they come closer and closer to him, to his blood, to his anger.

liam wants none of it, isn't here for mere pleasantries, especially when everything around him is burning to the ground. he's lost sight of zayn for now, but just as the thought crosses his mind, there's a blade brought forth, liam quickly blocking the move before it takes him down.

so, liam fights. he refuses to think of the way his muscles ache, how his arms feel worn. he's filthy and in need of a bath, covered in dirt and blood and sweat. but liam keeps going, knows that he has to because he's not just fighting for himself.

his blade goes through an attacker's abdomen, liam twisting it thoroughly before pulling it out and aiming his assault on the last man standing. he looks scared, liam notices. the other man's eyes flash with the question of whether he should run or not even bother because fighting for what liam is defending is not worth the hassle.

but he goes for it anyway, the fool, and liam takes him out immediately, knocking his elbow into the man's face where he feels the crack of bone give so easily. the noise does not register, though, and as soon as liam's made sure these men are dead, he sets his sights for the view around him.

and there is zayn, standing just in the distance with wide eyes, an arm draped across his stomach. for a moment, liam's heart stops, thinks zayn might've been injured and the thought alone is enough to send tears to the corner of his eyes.

however, as soon as liam gets a grip on himself, tucking away his blade, he finds that zayn's running straight for him until he's there in liam's arms, face buried in his neck and the wetness from his eyes cleaning a bit of liam's skin. "shhh," liam whispers, running his hand over the back of zayn's neck and the long hair resting there. they don't have much time, but it's clear that zayn's startled. he's shaking in liam's arms, and liam's instant reaction is to tighten his arm around zayn's waist. "we must leave."

"we've nowhere to go," zayn whispers into his neck, part of a shuttering breath.

"anywhere is better than here, my love."

which isn't a lie. liam's only got a handful of necessities with him, enough to keep them alive for a day or two before he'll have to take measures into his own hands, but until then, his only true worry is leaving.

immediately, liam seeks out his horse, who'd startled and turned away but is now standing a few yards from his person as if she knows liam would need of her again. she comes forth, and liam has to remove zayn from his side quickly, helping him up onto the beast before liam climbs up after. there are still screams of terror around them, blazes of wood burning and the crawling of attackers that haven't managed to spot them yet.

so, liam goes, doesn't waste another moment in leaving everything behind. zayn's in his arms, and liam's pretty sure he can survive with just him by his side.

when they move, liam does his best to avoid contact with anyone, maneuvering them so that liam's not having to stop and fight or get caught in the dazed crowd of people. his horse, although weary, runs fast, and liam wishes he could give her rest.

but that doesn't happen for quite some time, far away from the village, and way out to a point where liam feels like they might be safe. by now, zayn is slumped against liam, his back pressed against liam's front, and for a brief moment he thinks his husband might be asleep, especially as he comes to a stop near the outskirts of trees, a forest.

yet, zayn stirs, turns to look at liam as if to silently ask him if they're okay.

"not yet," he answers, removing himself from his horse, yet keeping a steady hand on zayn's knee. "stay here while i check."

and it's probably not a good idea to leave zayn, not after such a tragedy has struck, but he looks brave, nodding at his love before liam takes off for the trees. he's hoping they'll be safe for the night, the trees giving them less exposure until they can make plans, to find a new home and eventually mourn for all that's lost.

liam finds nothing harmful in his search, just a steady stream a little ways in, and he knows it's best to keep here for the night. so, he returns, leads zayn and his horse to safety, helps zayn down onto the ground before liam finds that his arms are full of his husband once more.

"we'll be safe here for now, my love."

but zayn seems not to find those words important, for he pulls back and is left with something else. he's not empty, but zayn looks dreadful, as if bile might rise from his throat, not aiding in how he looks, either. his clothes are dirty, torn and hanging off his shoulders, hair fused with dirt and unruly upon his head. yet, he pays no attention to his appearance as his brows crease, and he says, "the gods came to me last night."

liam wishes to scoff, not because of zayn and his ability to change subjects so easily, but usually nothing good comes from zayn's ability to know, to hear from those that were meant to be protecting them.

"don't look at me like that," zayn begs, taking hold of liam's hands. "their message had been interrupted by this fate tonight, that misfortune would surely follow you."

"mere coincidence, zayn," liam tries to reconcile, but he's curious as zayn shakes his head.

"i feared you were dead," he says sharply, tugging on liam's hand just so he knows how serious he is. "that our luck had run its course, that maybe death would be my end without you by my side. do not take this lightly."

liam licks his lips before looking off to his side, gathering his thoughts. arguing is not something he wants for himself right now, least of all with his husband, but liam knows best, knows zayn inside and out. maybe liam just doesn't want to hear it because the news is nothing good.

"go on, then."

"i cannot help but fear for you, for us,” zayn says, his features smoothing out into something like sorrow, as if the breaking of his heart is something that can physically be seen. "if this was the first of its kind, only imagine what might come after."

instead of keeping zayn at a distance, liam brings him close, pressing a kiss against his husband's temple. "do you trust me?"

zayn sucks in a breath before answering, "with my life, with my heart. yes, liam."

"then you shall know that whatever comes our way," and he glances down, makes sure he's caught zayn's eye, "whatever falls in front of us, know that i will face it with everything i have in me if it means i get to spend another moment with you." easily enough, liam shifts himself until he's pressing his forehead against zayn's, cupping cheeks smeared with dirt with the addition of blood from liam’s bare hands. "my life hardly bared meaning before you in it, and i know with all i have in me that it would fair much less without you, too."

before liam knows it, zayn's lips are pressed against his, so warm and chapped, but pleasant and something he's missed dearly.

yet, liam pulls back away from him while zayn looks on confused. "let us wash first, my love," liam suggests, finally taking in his appearance before glancing over to the small stream. it's enough to drink from, enough to get clean; it's certainly better than nothing. "i shall not hold you too closely while the blood of my enemies stains my hands. forgive me for ever allowing you to witness it."

much regret is in liam's tone, but zayn shakes his head and holds out his hand for liam to take. "then i'll see to it that you are thoroughly washed."

slowly, the corner of zayn's lip lifts, and liam follows it with his eyes, eagerly awaits the moment he'll allow himself the pleasure of zayn's presence. it's been no longer than two days since they've seen one another, but still, that seems for too long for liam's liking.

so, liam takes zayn's hand, lets his husband lead him to fresh water (where his horse has already found happiness, liam notices) before carefully peeling away the mess of clothing clinging to their bodies, before scrubbing the blood and grime off their skin, before taking zayn in his embrace once more. only after will liam deem himself acceptable in appearance and in his husband’s presence.

zayn laughs, though, throws his head back when they’re mostly clean and tries to push away from liam as he smatters his husband’s face with kisses and all the love he can muster up for someone of his size and stature. zayn does well to return it, however, careful of liam's wounds that will soon scab and fade into battle scars. they'll be reminders as much as acquaintances to the ones liam already owns.

nonetheless, it's how the both of them spend their evening, settling into an easy peace. soon, they'll have heavy hearts, and anything to lift the spirits for a moment is nothing more than a delay in the inevitable. but it helps, and liam would be a damn fool to remove the happiness from zayn's face at the moment. morning will follow soon. a new day, a new thought, a different life. it seems too much to hold, and it's the main reason liam lets himself get lost in what he cherishes the most.


End file.
